mrs_jonestoledos_classfandomcom-20200215-history
Hindley and Hareton CP
Chapters 1-4 Analysis Chapter 3 is when we first meet Hindley. Hindley is describe as forcing Heathcliff and Catherine to endure long sermons. Hindley seems very cruel and he hates Heathcliff. Hindley begins to grow a hatred for his family, they never get along. Hindley basically doesn't have anyone on his side. We do not know much about Hereton but we do know that he is the son of Hindley. Important quotes: “Hindley is a detestable substitute—his conduct to Heathcliff is atrocious—H. and I are going to rebel—we took our initiatory step this evening" (22). "The unfortunate lad is the only one in all this parish that does not guess how he has been cheated" (37). The first quote shows how Hindley and Heathcliff are complete opposites, Hindley hates him. The second quote states how Hereton has been cheated but we do not know all the facts. -Hunter Piskie Chapters 3-5 In these chapters Hindley is revealed mainly through the telling of Heathcliff's past. Heathcliff, being adopted, was never truly accepted by his family. Heathcliff's origin was unknown and at first no one in the house he lived in liked him. However, as time progressed Heathcliff's sister began to become fond of Heathcliff. Even though Cathy began to like Heathcliff, Heathcliff's brother Hindley still tormented Heathcliff in every way. Hindley bullied Heathcliff for most of Heathcliff's life, this slowly built up a resentment for the world inside of Heathcliff. A quote discussing Hindley's abuse towards Heathcliff: “An awful Sunday,’ commenced the paragraph beneath. ‘I wish my father were back again. Hindley is a detestable substitute—his conduct to Heathcliff is atrocious—H. and I are going to rebel—we took our initiatory step this evening” (Pg. 24). Asking why Hindley bullied Heathcliff probably can be linked to a couple different things. First, and probably most important, was Hindley's father's actions regarding Heathcliff. Ever since Heathcliff was brought home the father directly neglected Hindley, Playing up Heathcliff to be the best son. Hindley suddenly went from being number one to number two in a big way. This caused Hindley to resent Heathcliff in a big way. Second, Hindley simply thought Heathcliff was inferior. During this time when the book takes place, servants existed and racial inequality was a thing. So for a rich family to take in a misfit gypsie orphan, makes Hindley suddenly feel as though there is an impurity within the household. Couple those to reasons together and one finds himself realizing why Hindley hates Heathcliff so much. Hareton: Hareton is also seen briefly throughout these chapters. Hareton is described to be the son of Hindley and Francis. Heathcliff does not treat Hareton kindly and does not give Hareton an education. Heathcliff also makes Hareton work on the farm. This, as it seems right now, is a punishment towards Hindley for all of those years of torture on Heathcliff from Hindley. A quote from Hareton describing his struggle: "“Hareton, drive those dozen sheep into the barn porch. They’ll be covered if left in the fold all night: and put a plank before them,’ said Heathcliff.” (Pg. 17) -TheeWrightOne Chapter 5-8 anaylsis Mr Earnshaw is getting weaker and is dying. He is very angry about how hindey continues to treat Heathcliff. He sends Hindley off to college. Mr Earnshaw dies and Heathcliff and Catherine are dreading the return of Hindley becuase, he will now be the new master.Hindley returns to Wuthering Heights and goes to Mr. Earnshaw's funeral. He is using his control to his advantage and disrespects Heathcliff even more. He tells Heatchcliff that he cannot have an education and he should work in the fields. Hindley tells Heathcliff that he will no longer have contact with Catherine. As the chapters go on hindley gets worse and worse. Hareton is born and we start to learn more about him. Quotes: "The young man should be sent to college; and Mr. Earnshaw agreed, though with a heavy spirit, for he said, Hindley was nought, and would never thrive as where he wandered" (43). "She put her two hands about his neck, her face changed, and she was dead" (68). The first quote shows how the family wants Hindley out and that college is the best optiion for him. Hareton was born in the second quote and his childhood is looked at, unfortunately his mother dies. -Hunter Piskie Chapter 5-8 analysis: Hindley: Once Hindley is home and father is dead. Hindley proceeds to torture Heatchliff in any and every way he can. One night when Heathcliff is out with Cathy they get chased by a dog. The dog bites Cathy's ankle and Heathcliff brings her to the family's property they were on. They family kicks Heatchliff out due to his appearance. The next day the owner of this property visits Hindley and scolds Heathcliff, which was very embarrassing for hindley. This drives Hindley to hate Heathcliff even more. Hareton: Hareton is born, however his mother dies during child birth. Hindley wants nothing to do with the child and so give it to a slave. Throughout this chapter we slowly begin to see Hareton develop as a baby. We see key elements that could show why Heathcliff treats Hareton as he does in the future. -William Wright 9-12 analysis: Hindley is drunk and drops Hareton fortunately Heathcliff is there to catch him. Heathcliff turns into a fine gentleman and Hindley invites him back to Wuthering Heights. Also Hindley liked how outrageous his bets were when they were gambling. Nelly comes to Wuthering Heights one day and finds Hareton cursing, Heatchliff has taught him to curse set Hindley. Hareton also throws stones at her. Hindley is ruining Haretons childhood, there are no morals in the family because of Hindley's actions. “I leant forward also, for the purpose of signing to Heathcliff, whose step I recognised, not to come further; and, at the instant when my eye quitted Hareton, he gave a sudden spring, delivered himself from the careless grasp that held him, and fell. There was scarcely time to experience a thrill of horror before we saw that the little wretch was safe" (78). Quotes: “Naught,’ said he, ‘but to keep out of his gait. Daddy cannot bide me, because I swear at him.’ ‘Ah! and the devil teaches you to swear at daddy?’ I observed" (118). The first quote exhibits Hindley's drunken rage when he could have killed Hareton. The second quote exhibits how the household is out of order and how even Hareton is cursing at him. -Hunter Piskie 9-12 Analysis In a drunked rage Hindley takes baby Hareton from Nelly. Hindley leans over the banister railing at Wuthering Heights and drops baby Hareton. Luckily, Heathcliff was there to catch the falling baby. Heathcliff attempts to clean his manor up, in a desperate atempt to win over Catherine. Through this Hindley invite Heathcliff back to Wuthering heights to gamble. Upon arriving Heathcliff and Hindley actually have a remarkable time and Hindley loves how much Heathcliff gambles. Through this however HHeathcliff's anger towards Hindley grows. (After a long childhood of torcher, one does not simple forget. Heathcliff teaches baby Hareton to throw stones and people who come into Wuthering Heights as well as Heathcliff teaches Hareton to cuss towards Hindley. (Late due to me being sick) “Naught,’ said he, ‘but to keep out of his gait. Daddy cannot bide me, because I swear at him.’ ‘Ah! and the devil teaches you to swear at daddy?’ I observed" (118). This quotes is one that shows and discuses how Heathcliff was teaching Hareton terrible things. -William Wright 13-16 analysis: Hindley has lost his mind, he plans to kill Heathcliff with a pistol. There now is extreme fear in Wuthering Heights. Catherine gives birth to young Catherine, she dies during childbirth, Hindly does not go to the funeral. This shows Hindley's character at its finest, he does not care about anyone but himself. No major events happen with Baby Gareton through these chapters. Quotes: “Mr. Earnshaw was, of course, invited to attend the remains of his sister to the grave; he sent no excuse, but he never came; so that, besides her husband, the mourners were wholly composed of tenants and servants" (181). “Look here!’ he replied, pulling from his waistcoat a curiously-construct constructed pistol, having a double-edged spring knife attached to the barrel. ‘That’s a great tempter to a desperate man, is it not”(151)? The first quote describes the funeral arrangements for Cstherine which key people do not show or not invited. Hindley has a plot to kill Heathcliff and has a gun to prove it, the situation at Wuthering Heights is getting ungly. -Hunter Piskie Chapter 13-16: Hindley begins to slowly lose his mind. Everyone at Wuthering heights is very scared of what he might do next. As the reader finds out, Hindley plans to kill Heathcliff with a gun. Catherine is very sick and goes to Heathcliff to ask for forgiveness. Heathcliff forgives her saying that her sickness is because of what she did to him. He also says that she may not be able to forgive herself for what she did to Heathcliff. Soon, Catherine dies giving birth to Catherine, her daughter. Hindley does not attend the funeral truly revealing the kind of person Hindley is. Another point worth mentioning in this chapter is the connection between Heathcliff saying that not marrying him is what caused Catherine to die, this has two meanings. First, it can mean that because of her heartache she got sick, but this also can directly mean tha if that was Heathcliff's baby, she might not have those same sicknesses. “Mr. Earnshaw was, of course, invited to attend the remains of his sister to the grave; he sent no excuse, but he never came; so that, besides her husband, the mourners were wholly composed of tenants and servants" (181). A quote discussing Hindley missing the funeral. -William Wright 17-20 analysis Hindley and Heathcliff's situation has become very violent. Hindley has locked Heathcliff out of the house and has threatened to shoot him. Hindley had a gun pointed at Heathcliff but he avoided the shot and it ended up injuring Hindley. Six months after Catherine's death, Hindley dies. Heathcliff becomes the owner of a Wuthering a heights and wants to now raise Hareton. Young Catherine and Hareton start to gain chemistry with each other.This is very interesting to see of they will end up together. Quotes: “I said we should draw water. But cheer up! He died true to his character: drunk as a lord. Poor lad! I’m sorry, too. One can’t help missing an old companion: though he had the worst tricks with him that ever man imagined, and has done me many a rascally turn" (200). “Between his father and Hareton, what playmates and instructors they’ll be. Our doubts were presently decided—even earlier than I expected” (217). The first quote is about the death of Hindley. The second shows the growing relationship between young Catherine and Hareton. -Hunter Piskie 17-20 Analysis In these chapters the reader finally sees the conclusion of the fight between Heathcliff and Hindley. Isabella rushes to Wuthering Heights in an atempt to warn Nelly about Hindley becoming hostile towards Heathcliff. Also she tells that Hindley was not able to bring himself to visit Catherine's funeral and now he has continued drinking heavily. Hindley then attempts to shoot Heathcliff with a knife gun. However the shot backfires, hitting Hindley in the wrist. Hindley dies soon after. Heathcliff is revealed to have given Hindley loads of money to appease Hindleys gambling addiction, so Heathcliff in turn inherits Wuthering Heights. Isabella flees to London and has a son named Linton. When Linton is twelve years of age Isabella dies, leaving Linton alone. Edgar goes to London in an effort to bring Linton home. While Edgar is away, Nelly was to watch over Catherine. Catherine her whole life has been pinning to escape Thrushcross Grange just to visit the Fairy Caves, but Edgar would not let her go. However, while Edgar was away Catherine ran away, stopping at Wuthering Heights, meeting Hareton and they take a liking to one another. Nelly catches Catherine, explains that they are cousins and can not be together. Catherine goes home with Nelly promising not to talk about this incident. Finally, Edgar returns with Linton. Catherine does not like Linton and Heathcliff finds out about his son being home. Heathclicf demands his son be brought to him the next morning. The next morning Nelly brings Linton to Wuthering Heights and it is revealed that Heathcliff does not care for his son at all. Heathcliff even slanders Linton's mother. London begs Nelly not to go, but she leaves. Chapter 20 then ends. William Wright 21-24 Analysis Catherine sparks interest in Hareton, Although Hareton's reading is very low. Catherine asks Heathcliff if he is Hareton's father, but he denies, Catherineis confused. Hindley continues to be abused by Heathcliff. Hareton is still young, but Bronte is writing so that the reader will pick up on the love of Catherine and Haareton. Catherine sees him as a rough boy and low in class. Quotes: “She pointed to Hareton, the other individual, who had gained nothing but increased bulk and strength by the addition of two years to his age: he seemed as awkward and rough as ever" (231). ‘No, that man is not my son,’ answered Heathcliff, pushing me aside" (231). These quotes show what kind of man a Hareton looks like, and that Heathcliff lied about Hareton being his son. -Hunter Piskie Hareton is a focus of this chapter. Hareton at this point in the story highly represents Heathcliff, this is in terms of reading and other characteristics. Catherine asks if Heathcliff is Haretons father. Heathcliff denies this theory directly going against what Nelly said earlier in the book. Catherine shows some friendship love towards Hindley foreshadowing something bigger between them. Quotes: "No, that boy is not my son,' answered Heathcliff, pushing me aside." (231) -William Wright 25-28 Analysis Heathcliff locks up Nelly, he is being extremely abusive, Hareton is told to guard and tend to Nelly. That is pretty much all that Harwton does through these chapters. Quote: “And there I remained enclosed the whole day, and the whole of the next night; and another, and another. Five nights and four days I remained, altogether, seeing nobody but Hareton once every morning; and he was a model of a jailor: surly, and dumb, and deaf to every attempt at moving his sense of justice or compassion" (300). This quote shows how Hareton is being the jailer for Nelly and Cathy -Hunter Piskie Not much of Hareton is seen in these chapters. Heathcliff is being very abusive, Nelly, for one of the first times was afraid of Heathcliff. Hareton is also very fearful. Catherine convinces Heathcliff to let her go visit Edgar. Catherine requests to visit Edgar at Thrushcross due to his illness. Edgar dies, requesting to be buried next to Elder Catherine. Catherine returns to her nightmare: Wuthering Heights. The best quote from this chapter Hunter used, I hate to copy it but it was the best to back up what I was saying. “And there I remained enclosed the whole day, and the whole of the next night; and another, and another. Five nights and four days I remained, altogether, seeing nobody but Hareton once every morning; and he was a model of a jailor: surly, and dumb, and deaf to every attempt at moving his sense of justice or compassion" (300). -William Wright 29-32 Analysis Since Lintons death she has been out of contact with Zillah and Hareton for conflicting reasons. A note has been given to Catherine, Hareton attempts to read it but Catherine starts to cry. Catherine mocks his ability to read, and Hareton now feels humiliated. Also Heathcliff starts to see a resemblance of Aunt a Catherine in Hareton. Hareton accidently shoots himself, a Catherine gives him a book for feeling sorry and promises to teach him to read. Quotes: “He is afraid I shall laugh at him. Ellen, what do you think? He began to teach himself to read once; and, because I laughed, he burned his books, and dropped it: was he not a fool" (337)? “His gun burst while out on the hills by himself; a splinter cut his arm, and he lost a good deal of blood before he could reach home" (338). The first quote shows the continued struggle for Hareton to read, he begins to teach himself, and the second shows how his ignorance almost gets him killed by a gun bursting. -Hunter Piskie A note has been passed to Catherine. Hareton attempts to read the note, but can not read. Catherine makes fun of Hareton for not being able to read. This drives Hareton to be very upset, he desperately wants to please Catherine, but constantly feels like he is failing. Due to this, he tries to learn how to read. During this, the same process of Catherine making fun of him occurs. This eventually drives Hareton to become angry and storm off. Hare ton accidentally shoots himself with a gun. Catherine out of a desperate attempt to make mends with Hareton, asks simply for his forgiveness. Hareton declines and Catherine leaves. Catherine returns later giving Hareton a book. Catherine says she will not make fun of him and she will treat him with respect. Hare ton agrees and they once again are friends. This event is very important. Cathy asking for forgiveness, mirrors elder Cathy asking Heathcliff for forgiveness. The difference this time however is that Hareton forgives Cathy, breaking the cycle hopefully for good. Quotes: “I wish you would repeat Chevy Chase as you did yesterday: it was extremely funny. I heard you; and I heard you turning over the dictionary to seek out the hard words” (326). This quote is about Catherine mocking Hareton attempting to learn reading. “No,’ she persisted, ‘I won’t: I can’t tell what to do to make you talk to me; and you are determined not to understand. When I call you stupid, I don’t mean anything: I don’t mean that I despise you. Come, you shall take notice of me, Hareton: you are my cousin, and you shall own me.” (329). This quote is of Cathy begging for forgiveness from Hareton. She promises never to mock his reading again. -William Wright 33-34 Analysis Soon after Catherine gives Hareton the book, Heathcliff and Catherine argue over the relationship with Hareton, Heathcliff almost strikes her but stops, Heathcliff realizes that he needs to change and now no longer wants revenge. After Heathcliff's death, Haretona and Catherine are now supposed to marry. Quotes “He sat by the corpse all night, weeping in bitter earnest. He pressed its hand, and kissed the sarcastic, savage face that every one else shrank from contemplating; and bemoaned him with that strong grief which springs naturally from a generous heart, though it be tough as tempered steel" (364). “Yes,’ answered Mrs. Dean, ‘as soon as they are married, and that will be on New Year’s Day” (365). This first quote shows how the death of Heathcliff affected Hareton. The second shows the upcoming marriage of Hareton and Catherine. -Hunter Piskie During breakfast Heathcliff is talking with Catherine. In this conversation it is revealed to Heathcliff that Catherine was given a book by Hareton. Heathcoiff becomes furious and seizes Catherine. He does not hurt her however because he sees elder Catherine in her. Later, Heathcliff witnesses Hareton and Catherine reading together. For the first time Heathcliff feels a change of heart and drops the hatred, hopefully for good. Lockwood visits the heights after Nelly's story is over and he notices all the windows open and a peacefulness in the air. Possibly Heathcliff has let his vengeful attitude go for good. Heathcliff soon dies, wrapping up the book in a neat bow. Quotes: "Seeing them, He changed. He saw, Hareton and Catherine, reading, together." (347). -William Wright